Tormenta
by Set-Yam
Summary: Una noche...Una pesadilla...Una tormeta...La que me invade al saber que el ser que mas quiero me esta violando....


_Disclaimer: Saint seiya no me pertenece yo hago este fic sin ningún fin lucrativo._

_Advertencia: Este fic contiene lemon, rape, incesto, etc.,_

_**TORMENTA**_

La tormenta caía tan fuerte que pareciera que se cayera el cielo pero no era la única tormenta que se vivía en esos momentos...

.- Porque Ikki porque haces esto?-decía el pequeño infante de cabellera verde nervioso mientras que aquel joven mayor que el le besaba el cuello y le quitaba la ropa que tenia

.- Lo hermanos se quiere no?-pregunto dejándolo de besar y viéndolo a los ojos

.- Si -contesto el pequeño nervioso, lo que hacia su hermano lo ponía nervioso

.-Esta es una forma de quererse y como tu eres mí hermano me quieres verdad

.-Claro Ikki yo te quiero mas que a nada en este mundo

.-Entonces déjame quererte pequeño Shun-atrapa su pequeña boca en un voraz y salvaje beso que ocasiona que se le parta el labio y comience a sangrar, mientras le seguía quitando lo que le quedaba de ropa

El pequeño tenia miedo de lo que le podía hacer su hermano y miedo de que si no obedecía lo que este le decía lo podía dejar de querer, pero el primero era mayor...

Una vez que el pequeño cuerpo de tan solo ocho años de edad quedo sin ninguna protección, el que se decía su hermano con ocho años de diferencia empezó a recorrer todo el cuerpo del infante con la boca saboreándolo degustándose con el dulce sabor de la inocencia, de la ingenuidad, de la niñez...

¿Por que? eran las palabras que rondaban por la cabeza de el pequeño ¿porque haces esto¿que es lo que haces?...

Pero por mas que lo pensara no encontraba respuestas...

El decía que era una forma de amarse, pero como? si todos los demás lo amaban diferente, le besaba en las mejillas o en la frente, no en el cuello ni en la boca...

¿Porque le había preguntado que si lo quería? si siempre se lo demostraba, era la persona que mas quería en el mundo la única persona con quien contaba, su ídolo su ejemplo a seguir...

El era todo lo que tenia en la vida ambos se cuidaba se acompañaban desde que quedaron completamente solos...

Porque le besaba la boca? porque le quito su ropita? porque le besaba todo su cuerpo? porque dice que esa es una forma en la que se aman los hermanos? si esa no la conocía..

Porque?

No sabia...

El mayor paro en lo genitales del infante y ahí se entretuvo un buen rato chapándolos, mordiéndolos, lamiéndolos...

El pequeño se sentía raro, no sabia porque su hermano hacia eso con sus miembros, silenciosamente derramaba cada vez mas lagrimas...

Su hermano no paro hasta que el infante llego al orgasmo inconscientemente, tragando todo aquello que le brindaba el pequeño...

.-Muy bien mi pequeño niño sabes eres muy obediente verdad que eres obediente-decía mientras se lamía los labios

.-si-dijo nerviosos había algo en la mirada de su hermano que era diferente pareciera como si no tuviera alma

.- bien como eres obediente vamos a jugar quieres jugar

El pequeño asintió

.-bien vamosa jugar a la cansita ok

.-si

.-bien tengo un amiguito que necesita una casita donde pasar la noche y esa casita serás tu

.-y como seré yo la casita-pregunto inocentemente el pequeño, con lagrimas en los ojos

.-así-volteo al pequeño y lo penetra sin preparación alguna desgarrando totalmente el ano del niño

.-aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! -Grito el niño el dolor que le producía aquella invasión era insoportable

.-no llores, ni grites porque si no te va a doler mas-le dijo mientras lo tomaba por los cabello, mientras que el pequeño muy dificultosamente asintió-muy bien-comenzó un vaivén por demás rápido mientras el pequeño se mordía los labios para no gritar y se contenía las ganas de llorar ya que si lo hacia según su hermano le dolería mas, no quería desobedecer a su hermano no quería que este se enojara con el y que lo dejara de querer...

Después de unas salvajes arremetidas contra el cuerpo del pequeño, el pene del mayor eyaculo vaciando todo su esperma en el interior del niño...

El pequeño sentía como la esencia de su hermano le quemaba las entrañas ya no aguantaba mas comenzó a sollozar lentamente, no entendía como era que su hermano le llamase a eso amar si eso era todo lo contrario, amar es como estar en un sueño y esto era todo lo contrarió era una pesadilla...

.-Te portaste muy bien espero que sigas demostrándome tu amor así-con una sonrisa lujuriosa beso al infante y salio del cuarto dejando al pequeño llorando abrazado a sus piernas con su entrada sangrando y con una tormenta en su interior...

.-Nooooo!-grito asustado sudando apretando las sabanas-todo parecía tan real

.-estas bien?-pregunto su acompañante asustado

.-si solo fue una pesadilla nada de importancia

.-seguro amor

.-claro

.-bien entonces vuelve a dormir

.-si-le da un pequeño beso en la boca

.-no te preocupes yo estaré aquí para protegerte Shun

.-gracias

.-ahora duerme

.Un silencio se apodero de la habitación interrumpido por el rayo que cayo cerca del pueblo donde se encontraban, la lluvia cada vez caía mas lento la tormenta estaba por terminar...

.-fue horrible todo parecía tan real... porque lo fue-unas lagrimas salen de sus preciosos ojos

.-Lo siento Shun yo quise hacerte eso, ese no era yo y ahora soy el causante de esas constantes pesadillas espero que algún día me perdones aunque se que no merezco tu perdón y aun así tu me lo diste aceptaste ser mi pareja no te importo que fuéramos hermanos ni que te haya robado tu infancia e inocencia perdóname por favor perdóname-murmuro antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo...

.- no necesitas pedírmelo siempre obtendrás mi perdón porque eres la persona que mas amo en este mundo-levemente sonrió para después voltearse y ver a su acompañante que se encontraba a sus espaldas lo abrazo y le dio un beso- sea lo que sea que hagas yo siempre te perdonare...

La lluvia dejo de caer la tormenta había terminado ahora reinaba la paz para que al otro día las personas de deleitaran con el esplendor del roció y tal vez con un arco iris dando la señal de un nuevo comienzo...

_**OWARI**_


End file.
